


Let's Make A Deal

by amathela



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-21
Updated: 2008-03-21
Packaged: 2017-11-16 16:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/541344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amathela/pseuds/amathela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Why don't you have a date?"</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Make A Deal

"I need a date for this thing tomorrow night."

She looks up; Josh is hovering over her. "The parks benefit?"

"Yeah."

"Why don't you have a date?"

"Because I - look, I just need a date, all right?"

"All right." She shrugs, goes back to typing.

"Great. So I'll pick you up at seven?"

"Wait." She's pretty sure they've skipped a step, here. "What?"

"Tomorrow night. For the benefit. I'll pick you up at seven."

"You want me to be your date?"

"The invitation says plus one." He says it like it's the most natural thing in the world, which, this - her and Josh, on a date, or a whatever - is not. She presses her lips together.

"So, pretty much I'm just a backup? In case you couldn't find anyone better?"

"I just meant - it's a party. I thought you'd have fun."

"I don't have shoes."

"You have plenty of shoes." He sighs, and she can almost hear the internal struggle. "Fine. I'll buy you shoes."

"What shoes?"

"Any shoes you want! Those shiny ones, with the heel, and the -"

"It's a deal."

It takes him a minute to register, and he blinks at her. "What?"

She smiles. "It's a date."


End file.
